Lines between Life and Death
by Omni-chan
Summary: If that bastard even thought about dying. He was going to drag his ass back up here and kill him again.


Oi oi! Here I am after a very long disappearance. Sorry it isn't an update to one of my current fanfictions. Don't worry I will get to them eventually.

This round is a SanjixZoro (one piece fandom) fanfiction. ooo yaoi goodness!

* * *

If the moss headed idiot even thought about dying...if he even died, he was so going down to hell and dragging the stupid marimo's annoying ass back up here. And then he was going to kill him all over again. Damn it! He was the only one allowed to kill him! He gritted his teeth, biting into his tongue as he did so, the bitter metallic taste of blood filling his mouth. But he ignored the taste, ignored the pain. Instead he just kept his eyes forward. Left arm wrapped around the waist- the waist that was becoming more and more soaked in blood as time went by- of the swordsman. His right was bent up at the elbow to hold the right arm of said swordsman, holding him up right and steady. And good gods, if this shitty bastard wasn't heavy! He made a mental note to himself to see that the bastard got a smaller portion from now on. Just in case something like this happened again.

A string of curses, strong, potent and dripping with venom fell out of his mouth as rain began to pour on them. He tilted his chin upwards, eyes searching the skies for some god to turn his anger on. Shuddering coughs from his companion brought his attention away from the skies and back to the man beside him. Zoro was not doing well, his skin already beginning to pale and turn gray. His white shirt turned crimson long ago and no matter how much pressure he managed to put on the woud, it kept bleeding. The swordsman gasped in pain and Sanji felt more weight shift unto him. Eyes closed and he longed for a cigarette. For that sweet nicotine to fill his lungs. He ached for it actually. Ached for the taste of his prefered poison, as if he was a young maid aching for the return of a soldier who had long ago died in a raging battle. He let out a long sigh, if only Nami-san could see him. For sure she would praise him and coo over the fact that he was actually getting along with Zoro. Instead of hitting him - which he didn't really mind, because any touch by Nami-swan was like being touched by angels.- she would give him kisses and tell him what a hero he was. He smiled at the thought and for a moment forgot that he was walking in the pouring rain on some god forsaken island with a dying shithead bleeding all over his shitty suit.

Another pained groan from Zoro brought the cook out of his daydream as he struggled to keep them both upright. Zoro's legs no longer having strength to hold him upright. And despite the freezing rain that was drenching the both of them, Sanji could feel the heat rolling off the other man. Shit shit shit, he needed to fing some place out of the rain and fast. he needed to get him to Chopper and fast. He needed for him to live, so he could kick his ass for almost dying. He looked down at Zoro, the man now barely concious.Shit! He really needed to find some place that they could wait the rain out. Though he wasn't sure if Zoro would be able to last through the rain. He would have to risk that possibilty though. There was no way he would be able to get both of them back to the ship. He needed a cave, but he knew he wouldn't be so lucky. Instead he would have to settle for the small grove a trees that were clustered just ahead. He grimaced as his leather shoe stuck in the mud. His own legs giving out and soon they were both in the mud. His suit on top of being bloody was now also muddy. His right hand dropped from Zoro's arm, cold mud squelching between his fingers. With a strained grunt he pushed them both up, elicting another groan of pain from Zoro.

It wasn't perfect, but it would have to do. For the most part they were out of the rain, though drops here and there still found their way through the leaves. By this point, Zoro was shivering violently, Sanji closed his eyes and let out a ragged breath. Without realizing it, he had shrugged off his double breasted jacket and placed it gingerly over the swordsman. Not that it had helped any, the jacket was soaked with blood and rain. "Che" was all he said as he settled himself next to Zoro, dirty hands already placing a cigarette in his mouth. He fumbled in his pocket trying to fish out the lighter. He knew it was futile, the cigarette was too soaked to even catch flame. With a disgruntled look, he threw the cigarette aside, not caring for the fact that it would dry out eventually. He watched Zoro out of the corner of his eyes, noting that with each passing minute, the man shook more violently. The cook scowled as the swordsman's eyes begin to close. He may not be a doctor, but he knew enough to know that that was a bad sign. "Oi" he prodded at the man beside, trying in vain to get him to open his eyes. The only response he recieved was a hitch in shallow breathing. "Oi." He tried again this time the prod was harder and firmer. A small groan this time. Sanji closed his own eyes, bringing his hands to his face. His head was pounding and he was tired himself. But he needed to keep himself awake so he could keep Zoro awake and alive.

"Oi shithead." The cook rolled his head to face Zoro. "The others will never forgive me if I let you die. So open your damn eyes." Zoro's eyes fluttered opened, but soon closed again. Damn it! He needed to figure out a way to keep him awake and fast. Sanji shifted himself unto his knees and leaned over the swordsman, slender hands grasping at both shoulders.

"Oi!" He shouted as he shook the man this time. Zoro let out another pained groaned, eye clenching shut and involuntarily his body try to curl into a ball. Sanji's tongue darted out of his mouth, flickering across his dry cracked lips. He stared at Zoro contemplating his next move. It was not an option that he really wanted to take. Yet it didn't seem like there was any other way to go about this. Once again his tongue brushed over his lips. He needed to just think. There had to be another way. He rolled his lips together and looked away from the other man. As with habit, a second cigarette found its way to his mouth and his hands, now numb from the cold, fought to make the lighter flame and light his cigarette. With a disgruntled sigh, the second cigratte was tossed aside along with his lighter. Once again dirty slender hands ran over a dirty and sweat stained face. Giving a noncommital grunt, he shifted again. This time he was a bit closer to the other man's face and grimaced as he was washed in the man's stale breath. The air constricted in his throat as leaned the rest of the way, placing a chaste dry kiss on the lips of the green haired bastard. He pulled back quickly. Sure that by now the shithead would open up his eyes and spit out enough curses to make his ears bleed. Hell the idiot would probably try to stand up and beat the shit out of him. And he would encourage it, because, damnit it meant the bastard was awake and not dying.

He stared expectantly at the bastard's face. Breath still held within his chest. His chest beginning to ache, his body beginning to command for the air to be released and new taken in. But still he held it, waiting, waiting, waiting for the swordsman to open his eyes. To make some stupid comment about how the cook was stupid and prissy and whatever else the dumbass' small brain could muster up. He would wake up soon, he would! He had to! The air escaped Sanji's body with a low hiss. The bastard still had not opened his eyes. In fact there didn't seem to be any change at all. Sanji found himself chewing on his lower lip. He weighed the consequences of the next step in his mind. He prayed silently to whatever god ruled this damned island that Zoro would not remember any of this. And hell how he wished there was a bottle of something strong and potent lying in the mud next to them right now. He figured after this he would need to rinse his mouth out with bleach and probably use that same bleach on his mind. Slowly carefully and with caculated precision he swung a leg over Zoro, straddling the man about the hips. He kept most of his weight off the injured man. He stalled for another moment or two, hoping that any minute now the man would spring into action and throw him backwards unto his ass. He knew it was a pointless hope and once again prayed that Zoro in is pain induced fog would also develop a bit of amnesia and that this would never be spoken of again or at all for that matter.

Taking a deep breath, he leaned forward once more, this time lips pressing harder and more demanding. He smiled lightly into the kiss as he felt Zoro's rough calloused pressed against his back and he made move to break the kiss. And yet something within him- deep within him- sparked and lit a flame filling his body with something sweeter than the lullaby of the deadly nicotine his so loved. He found his breath was once again trapped within his body. But this time his body did not demand for the precious air. No his body was demanding something so foreign. Something that was more deadly than any number of cigarettes he smoked. Without thinking he deepened the kiss, tongue darting from its rightful place in his mouth. Searching for an entrance into unfamiliar territory. The hand tightened on his back and the other's lips parted granting him access. A moaned escaped from the blonde as desire swept through his body. His tongue feverently searching, memorizing the inside of Zoro's mouth. A part of his mind screamed at him. Screamed that this wasn' right. That this was Zoro. And yet his body was not his own, he moaned again as Zoro's other hand found its way to his back, thumbs playfully sliding underneath the waist band of his trousers. He rocked forward, desperately wanting to feel the swordsman against him. To feel that fevered heat against his body. His heart pounded wildy and for a fleeting moment, he wondered if he had gone mad. And yet this madness didn't seem so bad.

A pained screamed torn from Zoro's lips and against Sanji's, broke their kiss and Sanji found that he had indeed been flung on his ass. He panted trying to catch a breath. A hand shakily reached for another cigarette and he dared not look up to the man in front of him. Once the cigarette was placed in his mouth he chewed the end thoughtfully as if that would be enough to calm his craving. His tongue played idly with end stuck in his mouth, and his lips ached for contact once more. He blinked several times trying to sort things out in his head. He tried convincing himself that he had not just liked that...whatever that was. That his body had not reacted in a way that scared him. That frightened him beyond all belief. That he did not want more than anything to climb back on that goddamn swordsman and shove his tongue back down the man's throat and manhandle the son of a bith till the cows came home. Which he knew was a bad idea any way. being that the swordsman was missing a good chunk of his side and probably shouldn't be doing anything too strenous. Finally he lifted his head, face flushed and barely daring to look the other man in the face.

Zoro's half lidded eyes stared into his own, as if they were searching his soul. A smug smile ghosting upon his face.

"Che, bastard" Sanji mumbled as he tossed away yet another perfectly good cigarette. He couldn't help but smile himself as his lips once again -this time with tenderness- found Zoro's.


End file.
